


Python Prejudice

by WarnerHedgehog



Series: Apologies to Jane Austen [1]
Category: Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Gen, Pemberley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Python meets Austen. Simple as.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Python Prejudice

Across the fields rode Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley and Mr Bennett. A short way behind rode Mr. Darcy’s personal assistant, Mr. Concord.  
The ride had been long, but Mr. Bennett had always wanted to see Darcy’s home.  
“Not long now, Gordon!” said Mr. Bingley with a trifle too much enthusiasm.  
“Do calm down Mr. Bingley,” snapped Darcy, “You’ve seen it on many an occasion before.”  
“I know, I know Mr. D.” Replied his friend, “but I always find it to be such an impressive sight.”  
As they rode on, they came upon a familiar curved path. With Darcy in the lead they followed the path: both Darcy and Bingley knew that as they rounded the bend, the sight of Darcy’s mansion emerging from between the trees made for the most awe-inspiring of sights.  
Darcy slowed and came to a halt as they reached the best vantage point. “Gentlemen, I give you Pemberly!”  
“Pemberly!” whispered Bingley  
“Pemberly!” echoed Mr. Bennett.  
“It’s only a model.” Muttered Concord.  
“Shush!” Darcy snapped.  
“Sorry m’lord.” Grumled Concord.  
“Gentlemen!” declared Darcy, “We ride for Pemberly!”

Thus ensues a hilarious musical piece about life in Pemberly, followed by several amusing set pieces involving a castle full of underdressed square-dancers, a triple headed Field Marshall, a mad welsh enchanter, a killer hamster, and a sarky French waiter.


End file.
